


Eyes on me

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hazing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Genji was hoping for you to have finally learned something from his nightly visits. Seems like he's going to have to step up your training.Another request I received on my Tumblr. Please read tags!!!





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Like I said, this is another request I received on my Tumblr. Well...it was two requests that I turned into this one-shot.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

You were too easy. So open and inviting of everyone. Genji had expected a challenge when he first ordered you to your knees, but you were all too willing to comply. Perhaps that’s why he had chosen you. He needed a vessel to take his anger out on, and he knew that you were too willing to please since you had just started not too long ago.

He came to your room night after night, except on those days when he was away on a mission. You dreaded those times because whenever he came back, he had so much pent up energy to release. He would go for hour upon hours, unyielding until he knew that your body was bruised and sore for days afterward. Making you cringe when you passed him in the base the next day, catching the crinkle in his eyes from a faint smile. 

You hated how you never knew what was coming. Sometimes Genji would fuck you for hours on end. Other times he’d make you do unspeakable things to yourself while his piercing red eyes stared at you from the darkness. Each day his punishments would get more severe, saying how it’s for your good, and how you need to become stronger.

But more often than not, you don’t know how you made it out of your room, let alone complete your daily training and duties. You would be so exhausted at the end of the day that by the time Genji would make his nightly rounds you, you had no energy left to disobey him. It was easier following his orders. 

However, tonight was a little different than usual when he knocked on your door. You were ready for him as he expected you to be, answering the door while only wearing your robe. As he walked in and closed the door behind him, you couldn’t help but notice that he had brought something extra for tonight’s activities, his sword, to be exact.

“I saw you in practice today, Y/N. You were a little slow on your takedowns. McCree must have pinned you about three or four times, am I correct?” He says as his mask hisses when he removes the top portion, red eyes staring hard at you.

You felt your heart beating in your throat and swallowed hard as you opened your mouth to speak. “I was distracted. I’m sorry,” you quickly say, turning away from Genji's gaze.

“Tsk. And here I thought that our extra training was finally starting to pay off...or is it that you wanted that filthy cowboy on top of you?” he said, his tone accusatory while beginning to stalk towards you. 

“N-No. I-I was just tired from the night before…” you stammered, moving until the back of your knees hit the bed. He pushes you on it, quickly untying your robe and pulling it open. His hands begin to run up and down your sides, stopping to grope and knead your breasts. You let out a hiss as his metal fingers pinch and tweak your nipple. 

“Hmm...then it seems as if my training hasn’t been sufficient enough. Perhaps I should pick up the pace.”

Genji’s flesh hand travels down to the junction between your thighs, and you spread your legs wide for him, allowing him better access so you can get this over with already. You can’t see his face but you know he’s smiling behind his mask as he takes two of his fingers and begins to rub them up and down your slit, bright red eyes still locked onto yours. His fingers start to prod your entrance as his thumb rubs your clit. 

“I think the rumors of you being a whore are true,” he says as he curls his fingers inside you and begins to pump slowly, “You know that’s what they say about you right? That’s why you can’t keep up with the other agents. You’re far too busy being a slut at night.”

You bite your bottom lip and turn your face away from him when you feel him rub against your sweet spot, holding back the moan that’s threatening to spill out. Genji grabs your face with his metal hand and forces you to look back at him.

“You know the rules. No holding back.”

You bite down harder as he picks up his pace, his thumb flicking your sensitive nub back and forth, as his fingers hit all the right places. Tears gathered at the corner of your eyes as you feel the all too familiar fire gathering at your core. Your hips begin to buck into his hand slowly, and Genji takes it as a cue to rub your clit faster.

“Genji…” you whimper as you start to move at his pace, small whimpers, and mewls leaving your mouth.

“I knew it. Your stamina is lacking,” Genji says while stopping his actions and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the inside of your thigh. 

You let out a frustrated groan as a few tears escape and run down the side of your face and into your hair. You hated this. How quickly Genji was to change the rules and tease you. Making sure that he prolonged your suffering and purposely coaxing you into his traps.

“There’s no reason to be upset at me. You’re the one who’s lacking, all too willing to succumb to pleasure. Perhaps you are the tramp they say you are.”

You glared at him at him and opened your mouth for a retort when he reached behind him and heard the sound of his sword unsheathing. He sits up a bit as he rests the blade against your cheek. 

“Remember, Y/N. Never take your eyes off the enemy” he says as he slowly moves the blade down to your throat. Swallowing hard, you nod and keep your eyes trained on him as the blade glides further down your body. You can feel your heart pounding loudly in your ears as the sword reaches your mound. 

You ball the sheets up hard in your fists, too scared to move as the tip of the blade slides along your folds. Genji's movements are precise as he moves the heel against your clit, causing you to gasp as the coolness sends a shock through your system. Genji’s eyes move back towards your own as he continues running the tips of the sword up and down your labia.

“Scared? Don’t be. Remember, I’m here to help you. To make you stronger,” Genji darkly chuckles as proceeding to remove the sword from between your legs. He hovered the blade over your face, and you kept your eyes trained on him, even when you felt something wet drip onto your cheeks, sliding down to your hair as it gathered along with your tears.

“So wet…”

You choked back another sob as he shifted positions, allowing him to hold the sword with his metal arm, moving down to grab the blade with his metal hand. He moves it back down to your slit and rubs the hilt of the sword around your nub.

“Let’s see how long you can hold out this time,” he says as he moved the handle down to your entrance and began to push in slowly. 

It was taking all your strength to keep your eyes on him, but you couldn’t stop the tears from falling as the rough texture of the sword stretched you open. You cried it out when you felt the base hit your cervix causing your back to arch as he still tried to push a little further than that when you cried out for him to stop.

Genji then proceeded to pull the hilt all the way back out before shoving it back into you again. He begins to pick up speed after a couple of more pumps. Your knuckles turning white as your grip tightens on the sheets. As he continues the assault on your pussy, he sits up a bit to watch at how quickly your body was adjusting to his abuse. 

The sound of your wetness as it lubricated his sword was too much as your finally closed your eyes and began to cry. You didn’t want this, and the sound of his laughter was too much to bear when your hips began to move along with his rhythm, and you cursed between moans as that familiar burn from before began to return.

The bed shifts underneath you as Genji sits all the way up and you sob out his name when his real fingers start to rub your clit once more. He twists the hilt around inside you until he rubs against your spot making your open your eyes as spots begin to cloud your vision. 

His pace picks up, and you try to spread your legs even further. You don’t even care that he’s calling you a whore or easy. You’re so close as he rubs your clit faster. Just as you’re about to cum, you close your eyes and toss your head back, he stops.

You let out a stream of curses and begin to call out his name and beg him to continue. That only earns you another ‘tsk’ as he pulls the hilt out of you, just as painstakingly slow as he was when he first pushed it in.

“Y/N...It seems like I might have to stay here a little longer this evening seeing as how you forgot the most important rule,” he teases, bringing the base of the sword up to your lips. You glare at him as tears cloud your vision, yet you still shakily open your mouth and begins to move it inside, making you gag as you feel it hit the base of your throat.

“Never take your eyes off the enemy.”


End file.
